Through the Distance
by FriendlyScientist
Summary: {Who cares about a summary? Fanfiction!} Gilbert es un joven de preparatoria que tiene sueños extraños sobre un hombre, una guerra y una muerte: La suya. Acción, magia, comedia, drama, sangre y un romance que trasiente a través del tiempo, todo en una simple historia de amor entre dos chicos. ¿Te animas a descubrirla? {Dí que sí Plz}
1. Chapter 1

Ok, antes que nada quiero decir que: Hola, mucho gusto a los que no me conocen, y saludos a los que ya lo hacen.

Pues... Verán, soy PanquesitoSexy~ en una nueva cuenta, pues la anterior la perdí por mis tonterías. :B

Vengo con mejor forma de escritura -creo- y con más ánimos, ¡esta vez les traigo RuPru, prepárense!

Ehm, supongo que no tengo que poner el Summary pues ya está aquí arriba.

Así que sólo pondré un pequeño saludo antes de iniciar con este fic. 0u0

**¡Ojalá lo disfruten!**

Hm, una aclaración antes de comenzar:

cuando una _sola_ palabra esté de esta forma es para resaltarla.

_"cuando todo esté escrito de esta manera entre comillas" _es un recuerdo o un sueño... O cualquier fumadón que se me ocurra. Da igual, nunca las dejaré sin explicaciones.

También he de decir que, si eres sensible a las palabras FUERTES, no veas esto. Por favor.

(o( Ahora sí, ¡iniciemos de una vez!

* * *

Prólogo: Presentando a Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Fuera de la casa Beilschmidt el sol brillaba fuertemente contra la ventana del albino quién, molesto, rodó un par de veces por la cama hasta decidirse mejor pararse de la cama y cerrar las cortinas. Gilbert se giró al notar que la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su hermano menor –aunque este le sacara más de una cabeza siempre sería el menor–, y siguió viendo la habitación con indiferencia, ni siquiera se molestaba en notar que en el reloj marcara las 6 de la mañana. Esa era una manía de su hermano Ludwig, que siempre se levantaba antes de que el sol saliera, abriendo las cortinas para perturbar el sueño de su hermano, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo; pero el albino siempre se levantaba, cerraba la cortina y volvía a dormirse, cosa que esta vez no hizo, pues reparó en una fecha que el calendario tenía escrito.

Era sábado.

Era un horrible y maldito sábado, lo que significaba que no había escuela ni tareas que hacer, ni trabajo y, curiosamente, eso era lo que más lo inquietaba, no tendría nada con qué poner excusa para no asistir.

¿Qué tenía que hacer Gilbert los sábados?

Ta fácil como complicado: Ir al psicólogo.

El albino odiaba más que nada asistir a esa tortuosa rutina en la cual los "inútiles esos" –dicho en sus propias palabras– lo trataban como si estuviera imbécil. Lo odiaba.

Pero como era hombre de palabra tenía que ir, ¡malditas responsabilidades! ¡Maldita forma de crianza alemana!

En días como esos… Quizá hasta aceptaría ser ruso, pero eso sólo se quedaría en un pensamiento, nunca sería ruso, que horror.

–Esto es estúpido…–Dijo rascándose con algo de fuerza la cabeza, para después continuar caminando hasta al baño.

Observó su rostro en el espejo, tan perfecto como pálido; después observó su cabello, tan brillante y blanco como la nieve; continuó con sus ojos, de un color rojo intenso, casi sangre, con unas largas y rizadas pestañas blancas que los adornaban; así siguió perdiendo tiempo en el baño admirando cada uno de sus rasgos, tratando de olvidar lo que tendría que hacer más tarde.

Le encantaban sus rasgos, le encantaba su propio rostro y cuerpo.

Pero odiaba su mente jugándole malas pasadas con tantas pesadillas y sueños tan extraños con ese raro hombre –pues, en sus sueños, solía aparecer como un adulto de aparentemente unos 27 años– de acento ruso marcado pero voz infantil y juguetona, con ojos de un color violeta tan intenso como hipnotizante y con su extraño atuendo de gabardina y bufanda. Sobretodo odiaba cuando ese hombre se dirigía a él como "zaychik" que significa, lo cual investigó, "conejito" en ruso; odiaba esos estúpidos sueños, y todos parecían ser una serie. Varias veces, a media noche, se despertaba por culpa de una pesadilla recurrente en la que ese hombre gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, seguido por una luz intensa de color azul eléctrico y sangre, _su _sangre. Lo peor de todo es que nunca lograba averiguar el nombre de ese extraño.

Él no estaba loco –o eso se repetía siempre cada vez que iba al psicólogo, aunque incluso dudaba–, sólo eran tonterías que su cerebro inventaba por jugar tantos de los estúpidos juegos de su amigo japonés, Kiku Honda, aunque era más amigo de su hermano que de él.

Después de arreglarse y quedar –según él– más perfecto de lo que ya era por las mañanas, bajó hacia la cocina, pasando antes por la ventana para ver hacia el patio, y observar a su hermano hacer sus "ejercicios matutinos", burlándose un poco de él, se dirigió a la cocina, para después encontrar una nota de su madre colgada en el refrigerador, que su hermano seguramente había dejado para que él la viera.

–"Gilbert, si ves esto quiero decirte que hemos tenido que salir por unos asuntos, pero eso no implica que no irás al psicólogo, y si intentas saltarte esta cita le he dejado de orden a tu hermano que me lo cuente TODO, estás advertido."–Leyó en voz alta imitando la voz de su querida y estricta progenitora, para después arrugar la nota con fastidio.

Ludwig no era capaz de mentirle a su madre, nunca lo fue, ni siquiera de pequeño cuando rompían algo, siempre soltaba la sopa; no podría simplemente huir.

Después de prepararse un "desayuno" de lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador y la despensa se levantó de la mesa hacía el televisor y lo encendió sólo por aburrimiento, empezando a cambiar los canales sin mirar si quiera. Terminó por detenerse en uno donde se mostraba una película de guerra, observó con más interés a la pantalla e incluso se inclinó un poco para ver mejor; toda esa sangre, armas y gente muerta le recordaba a sus sueños, pero por alguna razón sentía que en sus sueños todo lo que veía era más real que lo que estaba viendo en ese instante en televisión, abrió un poco más los ojos para ver la tele hasta que un destello le cegó la vista por un momento. Había estado tan distraído con toda la escena que no se percató en ningún momento que su hermano había entrado a la casa.

–Guten morgen, bruder.–Dijo serio e inánime el rubio, casi ni parecía que le estuviera hablando a un pariente.

–¡Lud! Kse, ¡no me saludes tan frío, somos hermanos!–Le respondió de forma más natural –y ruidosa– el albino; le encantaba charlar con su hermano menor cuando bebían, el rubio se ponía menos tenso luego de unos cuantos tarros, pues siempre, antes de llegar al bar, le protestaba que no tenían edad para beber y después él igual terminaba brindando por toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, eran casi famosos en ese bar junto con los amigos de Gilbert: Un español, llamado Antonio Fernández Carriedo; un francés, llamado Francis Bonnefoy y un raro inglés que a veces se les unía, llamado Arthur Kirkland.

–Lo sé. –Le dijo el rubio de forma cortante. – Por cierto, bruder, mutti me ha dicho que te llevara a tu cita hoy.

El albino soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

–Lo sé, vi la nota en el refrigerador… No necesitas repetirme todo lo que tengo que hacer. –Dijo como en un gruñido, menos animado que antes.

–Pues parece que sí. –Añadió Ludwig en un tono de voz baja, pero prefirió no seguir discutiendo, sino su hermano se iba a poner a pelear y eso nunca era bueno pues, cuando se enojaba, llamaba a sus amigos y se iba con ellos a donde fuera, para evitar ver a Ludwig; y eso esta vez no sería conveniente.

Gilbert se acomodó en el sillón de la sala de nuevo y siguió viendo la televisión, la matanza y la sangre falsa salpicar todo, casi imaginándose dentro de esa escena mientras su hermano lo veía curioso.

El resto del tiempo transcurrió de forma normal.

.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y Gilbert seguía negándose a salir del sillón. Ya era hora de ir al psicólogo y, como siempre, no quería.

–¡Pero es una pérdida de tiempo! –Seguía diciendo el de cabellos blancos cada vez que el rubio le sacaba una razón.

–¡No importa, tienes que ir! –Le contestó el de ojos azules empezando a perder la paciencia.

–Ugh. –Se quejó por última vez, levantándose del mueble, medio convencido de ir.– Siempre la misma tortura…

–Vamos, bruder, sube al auto…

–¡No me hables como si fueras un puto policía, sé lo que debo hacer! –Le reclamó el mayor, sacándole un suspiro hastiado al rubio.

El de ojos rojos simplemente se metió a la parte trasera del automóvil, se puso los lentes de sol para no lastimarse los ojos y continuó viendo a la nada.

Seguía recordando lo sangriento de la película que se había puesto a ver sin saber si quiera de qué se trataba; el sueño recurrente que tenía era parecido, sólo que él era el protagonista, se encontraba con un grupo de personas desconocidas en medio de lo que parecía un campo de batalla, ese raro personaje de bufanda estaba ahí también y le sonreía diciéndole que todo le iba a salir bien, "¡obvio que todo va a salir bien, soy yo!" le respondía, después de pasar por un mar muertes y sangre él volteaba a ver que ese hombre siguiera detrás de él, estaba empapado en sangre, pero nunca parecía estar herido, eso era lo que lo tranquilizaba siempre –por alguna razón que él no entendía–, pero después de eso siempre aparecía el maldito rayo de luz extraña color azul eléctrico y después de eso el grito "¡Gilbert!", seguido por la sangre y todo volviéndose borroso para después levantarse respirando agitadamente. No entendía el porqué de esos sueños, por eso iba al psicólogo, pero ni ahí le daban una explicación lógica, sólo lo trataban como si fuera un enfermo mental y le decían tonterías que no entendía; pues él juraría que nunca en su vida, más que en esos retorcidos sueños, había visto a ese hombre, nunca.

Siguió así por un rato hasta darse cuenta de que el auto se había detenido.

–Ya llegamos…–Dijo el menor.

–Ya vi. –Dijo poco antes de abrir la puerta del vehículo y saltar al exterior, era una suerte que llevara sus lentes de sol, sino estaba seguro que se iba quemar la retina.

El otro abrió la puerta de su lado, salió al exterior volteando a ver al consultorio y después colocando los seguros del automóvil por seguridad.

Gilbert se vio vacilante durante unos segundos mientras observaba el lugar, pero después decidió que ya estaba ahí y que sería algo estúpido tratar de huir de alguien que hace ejercicio todos los días y corre alrededor de la cuadra por las tardes, no es como si él no estuviera en forma, pero no podría contra su hermano; así que simplemente decidió avanzar, lo peor que podría pasarle era que lo trataran como loco… De nuevo.

Su hermano se vio un poco sorprendido del repentino cambio de decisión de su hermano, pues él nunca lo había acompañado al psicólogo, pero sí había visto la resistencia que le ponía a sus padres cuando tenían que llevarlo, desde que ellos eran pequeños Gilbert había sido así, sin embargo el rubio supuso que a todo el mundo le llega la madurez.

Después de haberse asegurado que el albino había entrado le siguió el camino y entró él igual, encontrándose a Gilbert hablando con la recepcionista.

–Hallo, Lili, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Emma? –Le preguntó el albino a la joven de la recepción, era pequeña y rubia con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

–Oh, s-sí, me dijo que posiblemente irías a venir hoy, uhm…–La rubia revolvió unos cuantos papeles que tenía ahí, revisando si había una nota. –Oh, dice que está ocupada con otro paciente, en un momento saldrá y te atenderá.

–Danke, Lili. –Le dijo y se fue a sentar a uno de los muebles de ahí cerca.

–Gern geschehen…–Dijo ella un poco avergonzada, percatándose un poco después del otro muchacho que se encontraba ahí parado viendo a su hermano y la extraña expresión de seriedad que tenía dibujada en el rostro. –Mucho gusto, ¿eres el hermano de Gilbert, cierto?, yo soy Lili Zwingli.

–Ah, ja, yo soy Ludwig Beilschmidt. –Contestó el alemán, tomando la pequeña mano de la chica con una suya, a modo de saludo.

–Siéntete libre de sentarte en lo que atienden a tu hermano, por favor. –Le dijo ella con una dulce y delicada sonrisa.

–Danke. –Respondió el otro joven con un gesto de la mano y pasó a sentarse al lado de su hermano que observaba una revista.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó el albino, sorprendiendo al rubio por su tono de voz tan serio, tan adulto.

–Nada, solamente tenía algo de curiosidad por el lugar. –Contestó el ojiazul recibiendo un cabeceo como respuesta.

Después de pasar un momento de tensión entre el silencio de la habitación, la expresión de completa seriedad por parte del albino y el sonido del lapicero de Lili cada vez que anotaba algo en la agenda el tiempo pasó bastante lento, aunque sólo fueron diez minutos de espera parecieron veinte. Una mujer salió de la habitación para despedirse de otro chico

–Oh, Gilbert, lo siento, estaba ocupada. –Se excusó la psicóloga, Emma Vanderhoeven, una belga de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, más alta que Lili y con el cuerpo más femenino que ella.

–No pasa nada, ¿ya puedo pasar? –Sonrió levemente el joven de cabello platinado.

–Eh, sí, espera que salga este paciente. –Dijo para después voltearse y decirle unas palabras a otro muchacho de cabello rubio cenizo, bastante alto, que iba cubierto con una gabardina color beige. Después de despedirse de aquel extraño sujeto le habló por fin al albino. –¡Listo!, ¡Gilbert Beischmidt, tu turno!

Gilbert entró sin mucha emoción al cuarto, sin percatarse del hombre que lo miraba fijamente como sorprendido, y cerró la puerta, dejando al otro chico sin poder verle más.

Mientras tanto, en la recepción, un joven alemán esperaba que su hermano saliera y un joven aparentemente ruso deseaba no estar confundido.

El alemán tomó una de las revistas de por ahí y la empezó a hojear sin leer lo que decía, sólo veía las imágenes sin detenerse en ninguna especial.

El ruso se quedó parado ahí por unos segundos antes de decirle algunas palabras a la pequeña rubia y luego se despidió, cubriéndose su pálida cara con la bufanda que traía y simplemente atravesó la puerta.

.

Luego de todo el estrés de la cita el albino decidió que era momento de desaparecer del lugar, literalmente, sólo se despidieron de las rubias, subieron al auto y se fueron hasta su casa; el primero en entrar fue Gilbert, quién encendió la televisión y se lanzó en el mueble para relajarse un poco, por eso odiaba esas visitas, lo dejaban todo tenso; después de él, el segundo en entrar fue Ludwig quién simplemente se dirigió a la cocina y decidió no hablar más sobre el tema.

Es cierto que Ludwig sabía de las pesadillas de su hermano, pues dormían en la misma habitación, pero no sabía cómo se comportaba cuando iba a ese lugar, pareciese que incluso a él le empezaba a poner de los nervios el tener que llevarlo.

* * *

¡Ok!, ¿les gustó?

Espero que sí, Plz. ;u; porque en serio no sé qué haría si a nadie le gusta, creo que me mato (?).

Ok, no, mucho drama. Si gustan dejar reviews por favor háganlo, alimentan mi alma. uwu

Si son palabras bonitas se aceptan perfectamente, sino pues... ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Acepto de todo menos INSULTOS HACIA MI PERSONA.

eAeUu

En fin, espero que esto les guste y les divierta tal como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

Si tienen dudas respecto al alemán pueden, con todo gusto, preguntar sino... A Google traductor, ¡chicas!

Bueno, en este caso no he incluido tantas cosas (es decir, Gilbert e Iván aún no se conocen), pero no se preocupen, que pronto el conejito y el bloque de hielo ¡se conocerán!

Tengo ganas de contarles cómo se conocerán pero... Ay, mejor no. (Ufufufufu~)

Bueno, dejo de parlotear (cofescribircof) ¡y los dejo irse en paz! (como en la iglesia plz)

**¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme por haberme tardado tanto con el upd8. ( u v u )**

**Es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. ( ; v ; ) -Excusas everywhere-.**

**Pero... Pues, ya está aquí, así que no mueran plz.**

**He aquí el fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo director.

Después de que la señora Beilschmidt le preguntara a Ludwig si Gilbert había asistido a su cita, y de que el albino le peleara que no era un irresponsable y casi le diera un discurso sobre su indignación y sobre lo mala que era su madre con él pasó un tranquilo domingo… Si un domingo al estilo Gilbert Beillschmidt se puede considerar tranquilo; llegó el Lunes, al albino le gustaban los lunes, no le gustaban las clases, no, pero le gustaba que los Lunes eran bastante lejanos a los sábados, y eso era realmente bueno, tanto para su hermano como para él.

Se levantó de la cama a las seis de la mañana con el cuerpo algo entumecido por lo de anoche y se dispuso a ir a arreglarse al baño, Gilbert siempre tenía bastantes energías los lunes, lo cual era algo malo para los maestros, pues siempre se metía en problemas juntos con otros dos amigos suyos, un danés, de nombre Mathias Køhler y un estadounidense, de nombre Alfred F. Jones. Sí, Francis y Antonio eran con quienes más se juntaba, pero le gustaban especialmente esos otros dos porque con ellos podía hacer más escándalo, apoyaban más sus "ideales"; Gilbert era conocido por toda la escuela como "El Asombroso", algunos de verdad lo creían y otros usaban el mote para burlarse de él, pero igual, todos lo conocían así, y los nuevos no tardaban en enterarse quién era él. Su grupo con Antonio y Francis eran todos conocidos como el "Bad Touch Trio", mientras que con Mathias y Alfred eran conocidos como "The Awesome Trio"… O simplemente como las personas más molestas de la escuela.

Pero, a pesar de ser tan problemático como era, no era realmente el peor de la escuela ni el más odiado, de hecho, el peor de toda la escuela y el más odiado por todos era nada más y nada menos que Arthur Kirkland. El mejor estudiante, el Presidente de la clase, el que llevaba a cabo todas las juntas escolares, preferido por los maestros… Era odiado porque él solía ser un completo rebelde, asistía como se le daba la gana a la escuela y saltaba cada clase que podía, pero desde que Scott, el hermano mayor de Arthur se graduó y empezó a impartir clases en esa escuela ambos empezaron a pelear por quién podría ser mejor, alumno o maestro, el mayor o el menor. Sobre todo se le odiaba porque, como presidente del consejo estudiantil, era demasiado mandón; a Gilbert le agradaba el cejón, era un buen amigo al momento de beber, pero, en la escuela, incluso a él le daban ganas de golpearlo; igual le agradaba su hermano, era un buen profesor –el favorito de todos, de hecho. –, explicaba completamente sus clases y, según las chicas, era bastante carismático, además de apuesto.

Después de arreglarse y quedar tan perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra, recordó algo que había pasado durante la semana pasada, cuando hicieron una huelga y juntaron firmas para deshacerse del anterior director de la escuela, pues, cuando querían, los jóvenes podían ser persistentes. Por fin habían corrido a ese viejo molesto, corrupto y pervertido, pues más de una vez los estudiantes lo habían visto ver con ojos de lascivia a la "voluptuosa" maestra de Economía, una rusa de nombre Yaketerina Braginskaya. Al parecer, su hermano menor fue el que pidió el puesto para director escolar y el dueño se lo otorgó sólo porque la mujer era conocida de años y era bastante buena en lo suyo.

"Gutt, cuando me castiguen creo que tendré que presentarme correctamente frente a ese ruso", Gilbert igual era ruso, para qué negarlo, si nació en Kaliningrado, pero desde que llevó historia del mundo, desde la secundaria, tomó demasiado aprecio hacia ese gran imperio llamado Prusia, sentía como si fuera su patria y toda la secundaria se autodenominó cómo prusiano de Köninsberg; y de hecho odiaba a los rusos por haber destrozado ese gran imperio.

Bajó rápida y animadamente hacia la cocina directamente y sacó lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador, que fue una cajita de jugo de naranja, se la llevó a la sala y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas para salir por la puerta, donde se topó con su hermano.

–¡Eh, Lud! ¡Gutten Morgen, Kesese!– Saludó el albino, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sus gafas de sol para poder salir.

–Ya tenemos que irnos, bruder. – Le dijo el menor.

– ¡Agh! Yo saludándote tan alegre y… ¿eso es lo primero que me dices? ¡Tu hermano mayor se va a morir de desamor! – Dijo el ruso con dramatismo.

–Deja de ser tan dramático, por favor. – Repuso el alemán.

–Tch, solías ser muy lindo de pequeño…– Susurró el albino para sí.

El alemán suspiró, ambos subieron al carro.

Mientras su padre arrancaba el mayor de los hermanos, tomó la cajita de jugo y separó la pajilla para poder tomarlo. Por alguna razón se sentía algo ansioso ese día, sentía como… Si algo fuera a pasar.

.

.

.

Yaketerina, su querida hermana mayor le estaba dando a Iván Bragisky unos cuantos consejos para lidiar con adolescentes. Hace mucho que no hablaba ni con humanos, como… Décadas que no lo hacía, la única humana con la que había hablado era la asistente de Emma, una hechicera especializada en hacer tranquilizar a la gente con problemas, una mujer bastante hábil que fingía ser una simple psicóloga. Ni siquiera tomaba sangre de humanos, desde la muerte de su pareja, hace como cien años lo había dejado devastado, sin ganas de vivir, pero, como un vampiro, no podía rendirse a la vida, además, le había prometido a ese terco albino que seguiría viviendo, incluso si él moría.

Pero… Simplemente sentía ver a Gilbert en todos lados, incluso ese día que fue con Emma, casi podría jurar que ese muchacho que vio era Gilbert. Y, sino lo era, por lo menos era idéntico a él.

Ese perfecto cabello blanco puro, esos ojos rojos como la sangre llenos de inquietudes, aparentando ser fuertes; la piel tersa y blanca como la nieve que él, Iván , tanto odiaba. Estaba seguro que era él, estaba seguro que era SU Gilbert. Pero qué más daba si era él o no, no tuvo ni la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Por pensar tanto en ese albino ya ni le prestaba atención a su hermana, que le explicaba casi paso a paso cómo tratar a los jóvenes, especialmente los de la escuela a la que iba a trabajar. Por lo que había oído de sus hermanas, era una escuela grande y bastante conocida, con bastantes jóvenes de varios países que asistían a ella por su prestigio; pero al igual que buenos estudiantes habían estudiantes problemáticos, cada vez que le contaban de eso no podía evitar acordarse de su Gilbert, esas historias siempre despertaban cierta nostalgia en él, especialmente las que le contaban de un alumno en especial, que le recordaba tanto a él, un alumno que se metía en problemas por querer desarmar el piano del profesor de música, que se metía en problemas por saltar algunas clases, por hacer escándalo, por golpear al director –obviamente Iván no se dejaría golpear por ese chico, no importa cuanta simpatía le tuviera–, por retarlo, por… muchas cosas; las descripciones del muchacho le recordaban demasiado a su zaychik, tanto que ya se sentía ansioso por conocerlo.

Sonó una campana, interrumpiendo a su hermana y sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. "Wow, ¿tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo?" pensó.

–Vanya, tenemos que presentarnos todos en el auditorio, recuerda lo que te dije. – Le comentó su querida hermana mayor.

–Spasibo, sestra. – Le sonrió, sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber prestado nada de atención a los consejos dados.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y, a paso lento, se dirigieron al gran auditorio. Iván, después de mucho tiempo, sintió emoción, pues sentía que algo grande iba a pasar ese día.

.

.

.

Antes de la primera clase, se les citó a todos al auditorio. "Seguro para presentarnos al próximo perdedor que será el director de la escuela, pfft." Pensó Gilbert mientras se dirigía a los baños, no pensaba asistir por nada del mundo, y esperaba esconderse en los baños tanto como pudiera, mientras que los maestros o alguien del consejo estudiantil no le encontraran.

–Esto es una total pérdida de tiempo, pfft. – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se escabullía del grupo de jóvenes que iban hacia el auditorio.

Al llegar al baño lo primero que hizo fue observarse en el espejo, tenía el ceño algo fruncido.

"Son nervios porque sabes lo que va a pasar." Resonó una voz en él, lo cual lo hizo sorprenderse.

Ahora recordaba porqué odiaba la soledad y el silencio, esa voz tan parecida a la suya solía hablarle. Pero, aun así, como un total demente decidió contestarle.

–No, no lo sé. – Dijo en voz baja como respuesta.

"Lo has estado soñando toda tu vida, es imposible que no lo sepas." Le regañó esa voz.

–Pues no lo sé y punto. – Dijo para luego ponerse sus audífonos y la música a todo volumen para no volver a escuchar eso.

El tiempo simplemente transcurría, Gilbert ya no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado ahí y tampoco sabía si la junta había terminado; pero el albino era impaciente, era posible que sólo hubieran pasado diez minutos y él hubiera sentido que habían sido unos cuarenta.

De repente escuchó la puerta abrirse, como acto reflejo se quitó sus auriculares y los guardó, junto con su reproductor.

–Oh, Gilbert, así que estabas aquí, Toris tenía razón.- Era precisamente el inglés, justamente a quién menos quería ver en esos momentos el joven ruso-alemán.

–Ah, cejas, eres tú. – Dijo el albino como quién no quiere la cosa.

–Sí, justamente soy yo, y tú tendrías que estar en el auditorio con todos. – Le reprochó el inglés cruzándose de brazos.

–No me interesa conocer al nuevo perdedor que tendremos como prefecto o lo que sea. – Gruñó el albino.

–Mira, te digo como amigo que es mejor que vayas, al parecer este nuevo director es bastante estricto y no te perdonará una…– Dijo en un tono un poco más relajado el rubio.

–¡Ha!... Bueno, veremos qué tal. – Dijo mientras le acompañaba afuera.

"Esto es lo que tendrías que haber hecho desde un principio." Volvió a hablar la voz en su cabeza, haciendo que Gilbert se detuviera frente a la puerta del baño.

–¿Huh, pasa algo? –Preguntó el inglés, pero recibió una negativa e incitó a Gilbert a continuar caminando.

"Es la primera vez que hablas cuando hay una persona." Pensó el albino, pero esa vez no hubo respuesta alguna.

.

.

.

El inglés abrió la puerta del auditorio tratando de no hacer ruido, pero simplemente no lo logró y toda la gente del lugar se quedó viendo hacia un punto… Especialmente hacia ese cabello blanco y ese uniforme desaliñado. Así es, todos se quedaron viendo a Gilbert Beillschmidt, incluso el mismo Iván Bragisky, quién podría jurar que él era su Gilbert.

El albino simplemente alzó la mirada al escuchar a la profesora húngara de química, Elizabetha Héderváry, gritarle por su nombre "¡Gilbert Beillschmidt!".

Fue ahí cuando reparó en que el director le estaba viendo con los ojos bastante abiertos, unos ojos violeta bastante hipnotizantes… Bastante conocidos, su cabello color rubio cenizo, su gabardina algo desgastada y la larga bufanda. En el salón parecía no haber nadie más que ellos dos, la cara de ambos era un poema.

–Esto es imposible…– Se dijo a sí mismo Gilbert, frente a él estaba el mismo hombre que veía en sus sueños.

"No lo es, es el destino." Respondió divertida la voz de su cabeza.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Digan que sí por favor. **

**Y sí, LOL. Rusia es un Vampiro sensual acá.**

**Idea cortesía de Sayuri Uchiha.**

**A gigi: Pues ya no estés ansiosa, ten tu conti. ;)**

**Gracias a las que comentaron, fueron poquitas pero alegraron mi kokoro. ;u;**

**3 Las ama: FS.**

**Hasta lueguito. 8)**


	3. Chapter 3

Vale, he de admitir que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho porque... El internet se me había ido bastante tiempo y yo ya les debía bastante, así que... Tengan, para que vean que las quiero. uvu

¡Ah, y antes de que se me olvide!

. Es igual a cambio de perspectiva de una escena

y

. . . Es igual a un cambio de escena.

-Carita de gatito-. Que lo disfruten. -Corazón ghei-.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Castigos, curiosidades y problemas.

El ruso estaba que no se lo creía, frente a él estaba la viva imagen de Gilbert Beillschmidt y con el mismo nombre, el corazón le empezó a latir desbocado, su conejito estaba justo frente a él y eso que lo había visto morir hace casi más de cien años, ¿sería su reencarnación? Y vaya que Iván no creía en esas tonterías, pero ahora deseaba creerlas.

Después de un rato de estarse mirando –Y sí, el albino también lo estaba mirando, cosa que hacía que su corazón casi saliera de su pecho.– se percató que estaba en medio de una junta escolar y que media escuela bastante confundida lo miraban a él y al albino de forma cautelosa.

Se aclaró la garganta y apartó la vista de él, que mal.

–Bien, como decía, cualquiera que sea sorprendido violando el reglamento de la escuela será reprendido de forma estricta…–Volteó a ver de reojo a Gilbert cuando se pasaba a sentar.–… No se les darán segundas oportunidades para entregar trabajos, y si tratan de saltarse una clase o llegan tarde a propósito se les impondrá un castigo extra por el director, aparte del trabajo que les encargará el profesor. Es todo, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas clases, menos los del consejo estudiantil y…–Pasó la mirada por el albino, lo señaló y sonrió infantilmente. –…Usted.

Por toda la sala se escuchaban murmullos mientras se levantaban de los lugares y se dirigían en forma de fila hacia la salida, cosas como "Gilbert está muerto", "Ese director me da miedo", "Ojalá se vaya el muy maldito", "Ese loco por fin merecía un castigo" y demás cosas que a Gilbert le valían un comino y medio.

Gilbert pasó de forma despreocupada y altiva por la sala, viendo por encima del hombro toda la gente que lo volteaba a ver cada cinco segundos. Posteriormente volteó la mirada hacia el consejo estudiantil, observó como el inglés lo veía con gesto como de reproche y al lituano que se veía bastante nervioso acerca del nuevo director, pasó altivo frente a todos ellos hasta llegar frente al director, que lo observaba como divertido, curioso y… ¿Con cariño? Ni idea, pero era extraño, al lado de ese hombre se sentía pequeño, no sólo físicamente, sino que también sentía que era más grande que su persona. Gilbert lo empezó a odiar desde que se dio cuenta de eso.

–Gilbert Beillschmidt. –Dijo el ruso, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

–Ese mismo. –Contestó el menor con un gesto retador, los del consejo estudiantil sintieron un escalofrío cuando observaron la sonrisa del director ensancharse.

–¿Me podrías acompañar un rato? –Preguntó amablemente el adulto.

Gilbert lo observó de abajo hacia arriba y frunció el ceño, sólo para después sonreír, sin perder su actitud retadora hacia el otro hombre.

–¿Puedo negarme? –Preguntó de forma cínica, sin culpa. El ruso se hubiera echado a reír y lo hubiera abrazado si esos hubieran sido otros tiempos y si Gilbert lo… Recordara.

–No, no puedes. –Contestó simplemente, observando divertido las "tiernas" –Según él.– expresiones de irritación de su zaychik.

–Entonces está bien. –Contestó como si en realidad pudiera no asistir.

–Bien, entonces acompáñeme a la oficina después de su primera clase, tenemos que hablar, joven. –El hombre decidió optar un porte algo más serio, haciendo que Gilbert se molestara y los del consejo estudiantil casi se desmayaran del terror que sentían sólo por la aparente aura que aparecía entre los dos, la cual no era tan pesada, pero bastante indescifrable y les ponía nerviosos.

El alemán sólo asintió y se retiró de la sala, sin percatarse que el mayor lo observó de reojo hasta que salió.

El vampiro dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, conejito."

.

.

.

Justo después de salir de la sala el albino salió corriendo al baño, era un manojo de emociones y no sabía el porqué. Bueno, sí sabía, pero no lo entendía.

Tanta prisa tenía en correr hacia el lugar que se olvidó de la nueva regla de las clases y de sus lentes de sol, pero no era como si le importara verdaderamente.

Se acercó a los lavabos y observó su rostro, estaba más pálido de lo normal y eso era mucho decir.

"Tú tranquilo, sólo respira." Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se lavaba la cara.

Se miró al espejo, sonrió y casi podría jurar que su sonrisa pareció, por un instante, como la de ese ruso. Se dio una ligera bofetada.

"Lo piensas mucho." Escuchó a esa voz dentro de él.

Rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarla, otras veces ya le había funcionado, ¿por qué no hacerlo esa vez también?

"No me puedes ignorar, estúpido, soy tú." Se burló esa voz de él.

"¿Ah, no? Pues mira cómo lo hago. Y tú no eres yo." Pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Tienes que ir con ese hombre y hablar." Fue directo al grano ese… Otro Gilbert, por así decirlo.

–¡Y una mierda! ¡Ni idiota voy a hacerlo! –Gritó frente al espejo mientras golpeaba fuertemente los lavabos.

Gilbert estaba tan concentrado en la conversación consigo mismo que en ningún momento notó que la voz se había callado y que alguien había entrado a los baños.

Se giró bastante molesto y observó a un rubio, bastante alto –Casi tanto como el ruso. –, con el cabello peinado en punta y con bufanda, para variar. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que Vincent Van Der Hoeven, un compañero holandés de su clase que le recordaba bastante a su hermano por la estatura y su forma de ser, estricto y ordenado –Gilbert también era bastante ordenado, pero cuando no quería recoger algo ahí lo dejaba. –, incluso su voz le recordaba a veces a su hermano, sin embargo el holandés era diferente en que él no se la pasaba molestando diciéndole qué tenía que hacer. La verdad a ese holandés no le interesaba nada que no tuviera que ver con su hermana mayor, tulipanes o conejos, lo demás no le importaba, lo pasaba por alto. Por eso a Gilbert le gustaba molestarlo, en cierto modo admiraba la actitud fría natural de ese hombre –Cosa que nunca en su vida admitiría. –, pero le molestaba que no le prestara atención, a él, el ser más grandioso de todo el universo –según él–. Se podría decir que él, junto con el Bad Touch Trio –Antonio principalmente, pues el holandés y él se conocían desde pequeños – estaban bastante interesados en molestar a ese holandés.

Mientras el albino se dedicaba a relajar su expresión facial y tratar de sonreír un poco, el rubio lo observó por unos momentos con una mirada que Gilbert no entendió pero que sintió algo incómoda, pasó de él y se dispuso a quedarse ahí lo que restaba de clase.

Gilbert comenzó a notar algo de tensión entre sus gritos anteriores y el nuevo silencio que ahora reinaba en la habitación.

Si había algo que a ese terco joven le molestara más que los psicólogos, era el silencio. Le molestaba el silencio en sí mismo porque esa voz se ponía a confundirlo, le molestaba el silencio en un salón de clases porque se aburría, le molestaba el silencio con otra persona porque lo ponía nervioso y tenso. Simplemente no soportaba el silencio.

No pudo soportar más, se vio al espejo por última vez, suspiró y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

–Pensé que no irías a asistir a clase. –Por fin el holandés habló, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse.

–¿Quién dijo que lo iba a hacer, Van Der Hoeven–Respondió con una risa de irritación.

–No sé, sinceramente, ni debería interesarme. –Contestó simplemente el joven mientras jugaba con una pipa en sus manos. –Pero quería saber qué es lo que pasó entre el tal Braginsky y tú, Beillschmidt.

–¿Oh, ahora te intereso? –El albino recuperó su porte ególatra y observó con una sonrisa ladeada al rubio, quién se encogió de hombros como si no le importara la cosa.

–Todo el mundo tiene curiosidad. –Respondió simplemente, cosa que hizo que a Gilbert le hirviera la sangre, más se controló.

–¿Hasta tú? –Se burló el alemán.

–Hasta yo. –Asintió el más alto a la vez que se colocaba la pipa ya encendida en los labios y se ponía a fumar algo. –Entonces, ¿piensas responder o no?

–Quizá luego, tengo asuntos pendientes. –El albino guiñó el ojo y salió del baño, dejando al holandés fumar, lo que fuese que fumase, en paz.

Una vez ido el albino, el holandés continuó fumando su pipa tranquilamente mientras observaba la puerta, lugar por donde había salido el albino. Exhaló el humo.

–Conejo creído. –Suspiró para después seguir con sus cosas.

A pesar de todo le seguían gustando.

.

.

.

El timbre había sonado, Gilbert, mientras tanto, seguía dando vueltas por la escuela, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado, era demasiado para su mente. Sobre todo porque justo en ese momento tendría que presentarse en la oficina del director y el alemán casi podía jurar que si veía a ese hombre nuevamente su cerebro explotaría. Estaba mordiendo sus uñas de nuevo, un viejo hábito que creyó perdido hace mucho.

Mientras continuaba caminando se encontró con una de las muchas personas que menos quería ver en ese momento, el profesor de música.

A Gilbert le gustaba bastante la música, tocaba la flauta, la guitarra y el piano bastante bien, además quería aprender violín, pero no soportaba al maestro, era un austriaco bastante estricto, de cabello castaño, gafas y ojos azules del mismo color de la corbata que siempre llevaba perfectamente colocada en el cuello de la camisa; llevaba años de casado con la maestra de física, pero ellos no podían tener hijos, por lástima.

Gilbert siempre se refería a él como "Su señoría" sólo para molestarle pues todos sabían que el albino era su alumno menos favorito, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores, claro que eso sólo era en música. A Gilbert casi no le gustaba ninguna materia, las únicas que verdaderamente le interesaban era Historia, Música y Filosofía, aunque esta última más bien le gustaba porque en esa clase se podía dormir y el maestro nunca los reprendía, pues era bastante despistado.

El hombre se percató de la mirada del más joven sobre él y frunció el ceño, empezando a caminar hacia él.

–¡Beillschmidt! ¿Acaso no debería estar en la dirección? ¡Armó verdaderamente un escándalo en el auditorio! –El maestro siempre tan propio, Gilbert rodó los ojos.

–¿Qué cree que hago, _su señoría_? ¿Está ciego acaso para no ver que me dirijo hacia allá? ¿O debe cambiar sus lentes? –Le dijo irritado el albino, por alguna razón no tenía ganas de burlarse cómo siempre hacía con ese maestro, simplemente quería olvidar todo y desaparecer, pero ese hombre le recordó al ruso con su estúpida –según Gilbert– pregunta.

–¡No me responda de esa manera, insolente! –Le ordenó el profesor, Gilbert, al no querer escuchar más regaños simplemente se fue dejando al maestro gritando solo.

Continuó caminando por el casi vacío pasillo hasta que, eminentemente, llegó a la dirección, dónde se supone tenía que estar desde hace más de quince minutos. De sólo ver el letrero que ponía el nombre le dieron náuseas y se quiso ir inmediatamente de ahí, pero justo cuando pensó en regresarse la puerta se abrió súbitamente, dejando ver al alto ruso que lo veía algo sorprendido. Gilbert se maldijo mentalmente, no debió pasar por ese lugar.

El ruso al verlo sonrió infantilmente.

–Llega tarde, joven, pensé que no vendría. –Comentó el mayor con un tono divertido.

–No me sentía bien…–Se excusó Gilbert, aunque era completamente verdadero.

Iván al notar la expresión en el rostro del albino supo de inmediato que era cierto lo que decía y decidió no preguntar más, sabía que a su conejo no le gustaba que le preguntaran cosas personales, a lo mucho su nombre, su edad, nacionalidad y eso era todo. Lo dejó pasar a la oficina y lo hizo tomar asiento frente su escritorio, al mismo tiempo que trataba de no mostrar cuán preocupado estaba por él.

–Bien, ¿entonces? –Inició; la verdad, si hubiera sido por él no lo hubiera citado y simplemente lo hubiera dejado ir con bastantes tareas extra, pero quería hablar con él, aunque fuera sólo por medio de la escuela.

–¿Qué? –Gruñó el alemán, haciendo sonreír al ruso, no iba a perder fácilmente. Su Gilbert siempre había sido así cuando se enfadaba, de pocas palabras pero respuestas bastante impulsivas, además de que fruncía el ceño de forma casi inconsciente, lo cual lo hacía ver más maduro y atractivo a los ojos de Iván.

–Está aquí por haberse querido saltar la junta de esta mañana, joven Beillschmidt. –Continuó calmadamente el de cabellos rubio cenizo.

–¿Oh, sí? Pues no es mi culpa que haya sido tan jodidamente aburrida y que la puerta hiciera tanto ruido _señor._–Contestó el albino al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y arrugaba un poco la nariz, este gesto le pareció muy tierno al ruso, que se contuvo para no abrazarlo y besarlo–o quizá hasta más– ahí mismo.

–Lenguaje, Gilbert. –Lo reprendió levemente el director.

El alemán soltó un bufido de resignación y fue ahí cuando el ruso notó que el alemán no iría a decir nada más. Suspiró y se levantó para observar un pequeño objeto que tenía colgado en el cuello y, a pesar de que el joven estaba en modo enfurruñado, le dio curiosidad; era una cadena hecha de plata, bastante antigua, con un pequeño medallón con una cruz en medio y con algo escrito en ella, parecía ser bastante vieja. Por alguna razón a Gilbert le dio nostalgia ver esa cadena, aunque no sabía el porqué. El joven se sorprendió cuando vio al ruso sonreír tristemente mientras veía la cadena y se sonrojó un poco cuando lo volteó a ver.

"Esa, Gilbert, es la expresión de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo lo importante para él…" Se dijo a sí mismo, sin saber siquiera de dónde provenía la frase, simplemente salió de su mente.

"Eso es correcto." Le dijo ese otro Gilbert.

Gilbert se tensó, no quería que esa voz apareciera en ese momento, eso era justo lo que temía.

–No hablo contigo…–Sin darse cuenta alzó la voz, el hombre se dio cuenta de eso y se le quedó viendo, Gilbert parecía perdido, parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna consigo mismo. Lo siguió observando como un niño con curiosidad y se percató que, en la cara del albino ahora se hacía presente una expresión de terror.

"A penas acabo de hablarte y ya entras en pánico, que débil eres, Gilbert." Dijo la voz con cansancio.

"Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate. ¡CÁLLATE!" El joven había olvidado completamente que no se encontraba solo en la habitación, estaba encogiéndose en el asiento que había tomado al mismo tiempo que se jalaba los cabellos con algo de fuerza, el ruso lo observaba temiendo que se estuviera lastimando.

"No puedes callarme simplemente así, menos ahora que lo has encontrado a él." Respondía la voz calmadamente.

El albino, sin darse cuenta cada vez se encogía más en su asiento mientras el vampiro trataba de devolverlo a la consciencia con desesperación.

–¡Gilbert, reacciona! –Pedía el mayor casi a gritos, no entendía qué le pasaba al joven, pero sí sabía que no era bueno.

El de la bufanda lo sacudió hasta que logró que Gilbert recuperara su conciencia. Suspiró aliviado, pero luego se extrañó de que el joven tomara su mano al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, conocía ese gesto, Gilbert tenía miedo… Miedo, ¿de él? ¿o de otra cosa? Por un momento se sintió culpable, culpable de no poder protegerlo y de haberlo abandonado por cien años, pero es que aquel ruso nunca había pensado en la reencarnación como posibilidad. En lo que el joven terminaba de calmarse le acarició el cabello de forma paternal, por el momento no podía permitirse otro tipo de gestos cariñosos, era el director de la escuela y un adulto, ya no tenían la misma edad, tendría que ser profesional.

Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que el joven empezaba a resbalarse de la silla, lo atrapó justo antes de que terminara en el suelo.., que bueno era ser vampiro y tener reflejos más rápidos. Gilbert había colapsado, sea lo que haya sido con su mente no había podido soportar tanta presión.

Iván decidió llevarlo a la enfermería antes de que algo peor pasase, lo levantó con cuidado y lo tomó en brazos y observó su rostro, estaba más pálido de lo normal, se percató de eso al igual que se percató del sufrimiento notable en su rostro, no lo comprendía, ¿por qué alguien tan joven cómo él debía sufrir tanto?

Iván Braginsky se hizo la promesa que, desde aquel día, en esa vida y en las que fuesen, no dejaría que Gilbert sufriera, nunca más.

Después de llegar a la enfermería y de haberlo recostado en una de las camas selló el pacto con un casto y tierno beso en los labios de su albino. Un simple roce que hizo que se estremeciera, casi había olvidado ese contacto tan dulce con él; ya quería poder repetirlo cuando el joven estuviera despierto y en sus cinco sentidos.

Simplemente acarició la mejilla de su conejito de nieve y se dispuso a salir. El castigo se pospondría hasta que Gilbert se encontrara mejor.

.

Gilbert despertó luego de un rato, algo confundido y desorientado, con su hermano y sus amigos a un lado de él.

– ¡Sacre bleu! Gilbert, Gilbert realmente nos diste un susto, ¿hasta cuanto pensabas despertar? –Le reclamó casi histérico el chico con acento francés.

–Tranquilo, Francisco, el punto es que despertó y está bien, ¿lo ves? –Trató de calmarlo un poco el joven moreno.

–Bruder, ¿te encuentras bien? Ya es hora del descanso, estuviste casi 2 horas inconsciente. –Le preguntó preocupado su hermano menor, al parecer era el único serio en ese lugar.

– ¡Meh! ¡Tu hermano siempre está perfecto, Lud! –Respondió el peliblanco bastante animado.

– ¿Completamente seguro? –Preguntó desconfiado el rubio.

–Seh, aunque no recuerdo ni porqué estoy aquí. –Respondió el mayor como a quién no le importa saber eso.

El rostro del menor de los alemanes se tensó un poco.

–El director te trajo y me mandó a llamar para que viniera a cuidarte, ellos se colaron…-Señalo a los otros dos que platicaban sobre Dios sabrá qué–… Dijo que colapsaste en su oficina.

–Wow, ¿en serio? –El albino se sentó en la cama y se estiró un poco. – Pues no recuerdo nada y no me interesa.

–Esto es serio, Gilbert, ¿qué pasó? –Le susurró al oído el rubio a su hermano, para que los otros dos que hablaban no le escucharan.

Gilbert suspiró, no le gustaba que la gente le preguntara sobre lo que solía pasar con su vida, pero era débil con su sangre.

–Está empeorando…–Contestó simplemente, algo decaído.

El menor de los jóvenes asintió con una expresión fría, aunque no parecía realmente se preocupaba bastante por lo que sufría su hermano. El albino al darse cuenta de cómo su hermano se tensaba más de lo que ya estaba suspiró y le dio palmaditas en la frente como cuando este solía ser pequeño.

–¡Tranquilo, Lud! ¡Aunque no lo parezca, tu hermano es fuerte y puede contra todo, Kse! –Rio Gilbert en voz alta, haciendo sonreír a su hermano. Era cierto, su hermano era fuerte… Y siempre lo repetía. –¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Es hora de hora de hacer escándalo!

–Yo pienso que es buena idea, ¿qué piensas tú, Francis? –Comentó un sonriente español.

–Yo pienso que hay que buscar alguna linda criaturita…–Contestó el francés divertido.

–¡Puedes hacerlo en el camino, vamos! –El albino se levantó en un salto del lugar de donde estaba sentado y tomó a los otros dos por el brazo. –¡Hey, cuida esa mano Bonnefoy!

–Honhonhon, lo lamento mon amour, se me resbaló~…–Rio el francés.

El español sólo reía, en eso, el mayor de los alemanes volteó a ver a su hermano que seguía sentado ahí y le sonrió.

–¡No te preocupes tanto por tu hermano, Lud! ¡Todavía eres joven! –Le gritó al mismo tiempo que salía de la puerta con sus amigos.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta con un azotón, dejando al menor con las palabras en la garganta.

–Sólo eres mayor que yo dos años y unos meses…–Dijo el rubio para sí mismo antes de levantarse y salir por la misma puerta, dejando la habitación completamente vacía.

.

.

.

El ruso transitaba por los pasillos, pensando preocupado en lo que le había dicho su hermana mayor.

"Vanya, Natalia va a venir y ver que estás, de nuevo, apegado a ese albino… No creo que le guste, sabes que es muy impulsiva, es capaz de hacer todo…" Recuerda que le dijo con una expresión preocupada y no se equivocaba, su prima, Natalia Arlovskaya, había querido casarse con él desde que era tan solo un humano, un niño. Justo por ese egoísmo de la mujer fue que inició la guerra en la que murió el albino, el ruso al pensar en su muerte se deprimió un poco, pero al recordar que ahora volvía a vivir, frente a él, le daba esperanzas para continuar y protegerlo a toda costa.

Recordó a la bielorrusa. Era una mujer alta y con buen cuerpo, pero menos voluptuosa que su hermana; con cabello largo, rubio cenizo como el suyo; y ojos de color mar, con una expresión fría y seria siempre presente hacia toda persona que no fuera él. Tenía una obsesión por Iván, eso estaba comprobado.

Sintió escalofríos sólo en pensar lo que podría hacerle a Gilbert si lo volvía a ver, tendría que vigilar al joven más de cerca.

.

El trio de amigos se partió en risas cuando observaron al español hacer su imitación del inglés. Es que, bueno, todos sabían que Antonio y Arthur nunca se llevaron perfectamente, pues diferían en muchas cosas.

–¡Lo único que te faltan son las cejas, Antoine! –Comentó entre risas el rubio.

–¡Si las dibujas está perfecto! –Soltó con una risotada el alemán.

–¡Hazlo, hazlo! –Se rio el español al mismo tiempo que le entregaba al albino un bolígrafo.

Entre todo el escándalo que armaron nadie se dio cuenta de que el inglés acababa de pasar por ahí y les lanzó una mirada asesina, el francés fue el primero en notarlo, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cintura.

–Tranquilo, mon amour, era una broma…–Le susurró al oído, poniendo nervioso al inglés, quién l empujo.

–¡Muy gracioso, frog! –Dijo el inglés irritado y luego volteó a ver al español que aún reía con una expresión de odio. –Veamos si es tan divertido cuando estén ustedes tres en la dirección.

La expresión divertida de Gilbert repentinamente se transformó en una de incomodidad total, nadie pasó por alto eso. El inglés por un momento se sintió mal por el albino, ciertamente, el ruso era conocido de su hermano y sabía cuán sádico podía llegar a ser cuando algo le molestaba.

–¡Tranquilo, cejas, era una broma! –El español rio nervioso y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al albino. El inglés no se dejaría ganar fácilmente, pero por su amigo lo dejaría pasar.

–Los dejaré ir esta vez, pero si los veo burlarse de mí de nuevo no los voy a perdonar. –Acomodó los papeles que cargaba y con la cabeza en alto, sin añadir otra palabra.

–Wow, eso estuvo cerca…–Suspiró el rubio y luego se volvió hacia el alemán. –… Gilbert, ¿tan malo fue el castigo que te puso? Palideciste…

–¿Eh?, no, no es eso…–Contestó el albino torciendo un poco la boca.

El trio simplemente decidió olvidar ese tema y seguir jugando sus tonterías.

.

El ruso seguía caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz familiar y otras dos desconocidas. Eran Gilbert y otros dos chicos, los cuales identificó como Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Francis Bonnefoy, compañeros de Gilbert, supuso que eran unos muy buenos amigos de su conejo, pues habían logrado que el chico sonriera después de todo el rato de tensión que tuvo. Sonrió, era bueno saber que el joven no estaba solo.

Un joven pasó a su lado, era casi tan alto como él aunque le ganaba con unos cuantos centímetros por tener su cabello rubio en punta, también llevaba una bufanda; lo observó pasar al lado de Gilbert y empezar a hablarle ignorando a los otros dos, al ruso le despertó la curiosidad cuando notó que lo llevaba a un lugar alejado del grupo, incluso sintió celos de que su zaychik se dejara llevar por ese otro tipo y que simplemente le dijera a los otros dos jóvenes un "adelántense" para poder platicar a solas con él. Esperó a que los otros dos pasaran sin siquiera fijarse en él y se acercó cautelosamente hacia dónde hablaban el albino y el otro chico. Si bien Iván era un gran director al que le gustaba leer los expedientes de sus alumnos, eran tantos en la escuela que no había terminado aún, así que había alumnos que aún no conocía.

Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca para que no lo notaran y poder escuchar perfectamente lo que decían, se detuvo y agudizó sus oídos para no perderse ni una palabra de lo que decían.

–¿Planeas responder lo de hace rato, o no, Beillschmidt? –Escuchó que le preguntaba el más alto, al ruso le hirvió la sangre, ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a hablarle así a su Gilbert?

"Vanya, tranquilo, no deben notarte…" Trató de relajarse para seguir escuchando.

–Después de todo sí te intereso. –Escuchó decir al albino con un tono de voz bastante soberbio, ahora la sangre le helaba, ¿se estaba insinuando?

"No, no puede ser, a Gilbert sólo le gusta que la gente se fije en él… ¡Vanya, no te distraigas!" Se reprochó mentalmente.

–Llámalo como quieras, ¿vas a decirme? –El rubio no había negado lo que el albino dijo y el ruso no pasó por alto eso.

–No ahora mismo, si tanto deseas saber te lo diré después de la escuela. –Le respondió el alemán con un tono algo burlesco.

–Sí, quiero saber. –Le comentó en un tono bastante serio y masculino el otro joven. Iván en ese momento era un manojo de nervios y celos. ¿Qué era ese "algo" que tenían que hablar?

Estaba tan concentrado en esa conversación que no se dio cuenta cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, al notarlo se volteó bruscamente, dispuesto a regresar a la persona que estaba ahí por donde había llegado. Se relajó un poco cuando notó que sólo era Yaketerina, pero se volvió a tensar un poco cuando notó que las lágrimas de preocupación de ella estaban presentes en sus ojos.

–Ha… Ha llegado. –Fue lo único que dijo, Iván se quedó helado.

Al parecer, la conversación entre el albino y el rubio ya no era prioridad.

* * *

*Cough cough* Espero que no se note que la pareja contraria al RuPru es NethPru(?).

Okno... Meh, ya lo saben de igual manera. xD

No sé cómo explicar esto, sólo espero que no esté tan fail y les agrade.

Natalia es marvada(?), meh, igual es sensual. -Corazón ghei-

Lamento si hay errores -HORRORES- ortográficos, fue a lo random todo (?).

Qué decir, qué decir... ¡Ah sí!, conforme avance el fic van a ir apareciendo más parejas... Ya tengo en la mira la historia del GerIta, huehuehuehue.

Bueh, pues espero que les haya agradado. Porfis dejen reviews, alimentan mi alma. (o(

Ahora sí, ¡byebye bi!


End file.
